


Dewey Duck is Nonbinary!

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Coming Out, ENBY DEWEY LIVES RENT FREE IN MY MIND, Family Fluff, Fluff, non binary dewey duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: Huey softened his voice. “Dewey, is there--”“I don’t feel like a boy.”Huey didn’t miss a beat. He smiled and tilted his head in the older-brotherly way he often did, not patronizing, just giving Dewey his full attention. “Dew,” he said, “thank you for telling me. You know--”“But I don’t feel like a girl either.”
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	Dewey Duck is Nonbinary!

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to projecting onto dewford duck hours :] 
> 
> this fic is for my friend [pholux](https://pholux-twg.tumblr.com)!!!! he also helped me write bits of this!!! hope ur enjoying ur cup noodles pho ily 😌

“Huey?”

It was a drizzly Saturday. Huey, Dewey, and Louie had been instructed to stay inside all day while the adults were busy doing adult things at the Bin. Webby was staying with the Sabrewings for the weekend. 

The triplets were lazing around their room, each sitting around with their own task: Huey was painting. Dewey was making a spaceship out of a big cardboard box. Louie was curled up on Huey’s bunk, napping.

“Yeah?” Huey replied absently, focusing on adding just the right amount of yellow to his palette to create the right color.

Dewey popped up from inside the box he was coloring to look at Huey. He paused. “This is kind of important.”

Huey glanced at Dewey before turning back to his painting. “I’m listening. What’s up?”

Dewey shifted and watched Huey paint. He paused. “You know how, like… you can be trans?”

At that, Huey immediately lifted his paintbrush and turned in his chair to face Dewey fully. He searched his younger sibling’s face. “Sure,” he said lightly, question evident in his tone.

Dewey was quiet for a little while longer. He fiddled with a frayed corner of the cardboard.

Huey softened his voice. “Dewey, is there--”

“I don’t feel like a boy.”

Huey didn’t miss a beat. He smiled and tilted his head in the older-brotherly way he often did, not patronizing, just giving Dewey his full attention. “Dew,” he said, “thank you for telling me. You know--”

“But I don’t feel like a girl either.”

Dewey looked up at his brother. Huey paused for a moment, staring back at Dewey. 

A warm smile spread across Huey’s face. He stood up and moved over to Dewey’s cardboard spaceship, crouching down and crawling inside to sit next to Dewey in the small, cramped space. Dewey plopped down to sit, too.

“That’s great, Dew,” Huey said softly.

Dewey blinked in response. “It is?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Dewey shifted. “I didn’t think… isn’t being trans just, like… being born in a girl’s body instead of a boy’s? Or the opposite?” He tapped his hands on the floor absently. “I don’t want to be either.”

“Then you don’t have to be,” Huey said. “No one has to choose.”

Dewey looked up, lost. “But…”

“Have you heard of the label nonbinary?”

“Nonbinary,” Dewey muttered under his breath. “I think. On the internet.”

“Mhm,” Huey said, scooching forward and picking up one of Dewey’s hands to hold. “It’s when you don’t identify as female or male. There are lots of different definitions and identities that fall under the nonbinary umbrella, of course, but that’s what it means, essentially.”

“...Really?”

“Really. It’s actually very interesting. We could do some research, if you want.”

“Research, yeah…” Dewey said absently. He stared hard at the floor. “So if I don’t feel like a boy… I’m just not one?”

“Nope.”

Dewey finally let himself smile. He glanced up at Huey. “Okay. Then I’m not one.”

“Great!”

“I’m nonbinary.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Huey said happily, squeezing his hand.

“I’m not a boy,” Dewey repeated, grinning, “or a girl.”

“You’re Dewey!” Huey replied with enthusiasm.

Dewey’s eyes sparkled. “That was so easy.”

Huey’s heart fluttered at how happy Dewey looked. “Do you wanna use they/them pronouns?”

“I think.” Dewey considered this. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“You can try it out.” Huey leaned forward again, this time hugging Dewey tightly. “I love Dewey!” He exclaimed delightedly. “They’re my favorite sibling ever! Tied with Louie!”

Dewey laughed happily. Louie, from across the room on the top bunk, groaned into Huey’s pillow and shushed them both.

Dewey and Huey exchanged a smug glance and then crawled out of the box and up the bunk bed ladder to where Louie was sleeping.

“Louie!” Dewey flopped fully on top of their little brother, causing immediate sounds of protest but not much movement from the youngest. “Loulou!”

Huey reached over and squished Louie’s cheeks. “ _Wake up_!” he sang.

“Oh my God, _what_!?” Louie opened his eyes and glared at the oldest from underneath Dewey, half of his face stuffed into Huey’s red pillow. “I’m SLEEPING.”

“I’m nonbinary,” Dewey said, smiling down at Louie. Louie blinked groggily up at his sibling and then said, “really?”

Dewey faltered for a split second. “Yeah.”

Louie rubbed his eyes sleepily and smiled back. “That’s awesome, Dew,” he said drowsily. “Love you.”

Dewey dropped on top of Louie and hugged him close. Louie let out a huff of air as Huey joined the cuddle pile. 

“I’m being squished,” he whined from under his older siblings, who both knew he actually loved when they all piled together like this.

“We love you, Dewey,” Huey said happily. “We’re really proud of you!”

Dewey beamed and stuffed their face into Louie’s shoulder. “Thanks,” they said, voice muffled.

“I’m going to keep napping now,” Louie said, stuffing his face back into the pillow. Dewey started to move off of Louie to crawl back down the ladder, but Louie grabbed Dewey’s arm and tugged, his silent way of asking for them to stay and cuddle. Dewey happily obliged. This was one of the times they didn’t mind a nap -- though they had tried not to think too much about it up until this point, the weight of not knowing how their brothers would react to them being… nonbinary, or even not knowing they _were_ nonbinary, had been getting to be too much. Dewey felt relieved. Like they knew themself and their brothers a little better now. 

In this moment, they felt really, really happy.

Dewey and Huey slipped under the duvet and snuggled up on either side of their warm, sleepy brother. Louie immediately fell back asleep, his soft snores filling the space. Huey peeked over Louie to look at Dewey. 

“I’m proud of you,” Huey whispered.

“You already said that,” Dewey reminded him.

“Still true.”

Dewey smiled softly and tugged the blanket up to their chin. 

“Thank you,” they whispered, releasing a breath, tension visibly leaving their body.

Huey leaned over the lump that was Louie’s sleeping figure and kissed Dewey softly on the forehead. “You’re very welcome, little sib.”

For once, Dewey didn't mind the reminder that Huey was their older brother, continuing to smile while they drifted off to join their brothers in their shared nap.

Today was good.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!!! im on Tumblr @louyd come say hi :D <3


End file.
